A Double Life
by smalltowngurl
Summary: This is a story about a girl name Paige, her brother Chase, her mom May, and her father who never seems to be around. But changes are taking place. Who knows what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is my first chapter. Can't wait to see what you people think about it.**

"Why am I up so early?" Paige thought. "Perhaps it has to do with the fact that my dad is finally home and has a huge surprise for me. Or it could be my little brother Chase running and screaming through the halls. Who can blame him? He's two years old and his dad is here. Yep, definably dad's fault, now he is stomping through the hall after him."

"Well, might as well get dressed," said Paige as she put on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt.

"I can't believe my dad is here," Paige types to a friend, "he has been gone at work for so long now, which he won't ever tell us what it is he does, Chase is going crazy but that's because day is running after him like a werewolf or something. May, my mom, is just smiling and kissing him all the time. And me, well, he kind of looks at me weird when I'm on the computer or listening to music. I still don't know what this big surprise is. I heard my mom and dad talking about it before, mom sounded worried and dad was anxious. Well, Chase is going down for a nap and I get to know this big surprise, I'll e-mail what it is later, bye!"

After Paige sent the e-mail, she went into the kitchen to talk to her parents. No one was in there so she sat at the table and waited. She picked up her dad's name tag from work and read it out loud,

"Remus Lupin, Auror, what kind of job is that?" said Paige

"A very difficult job," said Remus in barely a whisper, but even that was loud enough to make Paige jump as she turned around to see her mother and father looking quiet anxious.

**So, hope that was enough to get you interested. Please read and review! I want at least 5 before I post more. smalltowngurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! It's kind of boring, explanation stuff. Shout out time!**

**BowlingStar: YAY! Reviewer number one! You'll just have to wait and see it's all in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.**

**Orlandos Sweetheart: Thanks for your review! What can I say but just read and review this chapter too?**

**Shmokey-bear: I know, aren't I just so clever! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sugur-huny-bun: I'll have to thank her, glad you like it and enjoy the next chappy!**

**SadBeauty-Dot: Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this!**

**I forgot this last time, everything you recognize, is from the greater mind of J. K. Rowling. Everything you don't is from the great mind of me! .**

"Auror, so what exactly do you do?" Paige asked.

"First things first, part of your big surprise!" Remus said with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe we should explain a few things first?" her mom said hesitantly.

"I guess so, but how do I start? Well, my job I guess. There is no easy way to put this. An auror is a person, or an ummm…wizard, that rids the world of evil magic." Remus explained quite hesitantly.

"What! Wait a minute, wizard, magic? Are you telling me magic is real and my own father is one? Wait, does that mean I'm one too? And mom and Chase, can they do magic too?" Paige stammered.

"Well, you and Chase are but your mother is what we would call a muggle, a non-magic person. See along time ago, well, more like 11 years actually, the magic world had a great feet and a sad loss. There was a boy named Harry Potter and an evil wizard name Lord Voldemort. Harry was one of my friend's children. But when he was still young, both his parents were killed. Many years later, when he was only 17, he was killed because the only way to get rid of the evil was if the good, Harry, died with him. When it all happened, I was just so upset. I had to get away from it all when I met your mother. We got married and soon you were born, but there was still trouble so I went back to help sort things out. Voldemort Death Eaters, or followers, were still on the loose. But now all of them are in Azkaban, the wizard prison, that's why I'm home now. That and the fact that you are going to a new school and I want to teach you some things before you go. So what do you think?" Remus explained and asked slowly.

Paige was in shock. "You've been leading a double life all this time? Do I get to do magic? Will I know anyone at school?" Paige asked when she had soaked it all in.

Remus patiently answered all of her question and promised to give more details later.

"I have one more thing to add," Remus said when all had settled down. "There is one other thing I think you should know about me, I'm a… werewolf. " Remus said in barely a whisper.

" WHAT! Does that mean I'm one too? But I've never changed; I know I might be a little strange with the full moon but not this strange. How…"

"Hold on, calm down. No, you aren't a werewolf, luckily you it's only me." Remus said.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing! I have to go tell my friends!" Paige said as she rose from her chair to go to the computer.

"You can't," said May, "you can't tell anyone like I could tell you."

"I can't even tell them? So what am I supposed to tell people, won't they be suspicious?" argued Paige.

"Well, now you get to lead a double life. We have to make up a story, like your going away to a private boarding school. You've taken all this very well, it means a lot to me." said Remus graciously.

Paige writing in here journal later…

_Me, average girl, with sandy blonde hair, a witch! Dad says we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get school supplies. Robes, wand, books, and maybe my own owl, apparently they are like mailmen. Dad has told me so much already. I don't know about going to this school anymore. No friends, no computer, no music, but I have to. Dad is so happy about me going to Hogwarts, and there is that fact that he is going to even teach there! He is trying to talk the Headmaster into let him take me for a tour of the school. Headmaster Arthur Weasley is so nice. All of his kids went to this school. Well I have to get up early tomorrow to go shopping, Good Night!_

**So was that better? I really hope you liked it. Please review! It might be awhile before I update again. I have school starting and I want to write most of the story before I type anymore. That's all for now!**

**smalltowngurl**


	3. Who wants to go shopping!

Sorry for the long wait and for the fact that I won't have shout outs this time, my mom threw away the sheet I had with all the names on it so you'll just have to wait until next chapter! It should be up quick than this one.

"Ready?" asked Remus.

"I think so," said Paige a little uncertainly.

"Hold on, this might feel a little…strange." said Remus with a sly smirk on his face. Grabbing Paige's shoulder he apparated them to Diagon Alley.

"So this is Diagon Alley, huh?" asked Paige after she recovered from the trip.

"Yep, and our first stop is Olivander's, time to get your first wand!" said Remus with another smirk playing across his face.

The pair walked into the old store filled with shelves, boxes, and dust. They found an even older man behind the counter.

"Hello Remus, what can I do for you today, said the man behind the counter. "Who is this young lady with you?" he said as he walked to the shelf.

"Hello, so glad to see you again and this is my daughter, Paige. It's time for her first wand, what would you suggest?" asked Remus.

"Let's start with a six inch oak with centaur hair, 'ey?" said the man as he reappeared from behind the shelves.

Paige took the wand and waved it and a great wind blew the dust everywhere.

cough" I thought not." said the man.

13 wands later

"Let's try an eight inch cherry with unicorn hair, mmmm?" said the man as he disappeared behind his shelves again reappearing moments later with the wand. "Give it a try."

Paige took the wand; it was beautiful wand and seemed to fit perfectly in her hand. She moved the wand to and fro and red sparks, like a fountain, came out the end.

"I believe that is the one, what do you think?" asked the man.

"You're the expert but I have to agree," replied Remus, "we'll take it."

They left the store and walked to Florish and Bots. Remus took out the list.

"Well, you need books and this is the place to be." said Remus. After all the books were found and purchased, they went to go get Paige fitted for her new robes and other uniform items. Then they got parchment, quills and ink, and decide to stop for a break with ice cream.

"So what else is on the list?" questioned Paige.

"Nothing but I wanted to show you some of the quiddich things, you know brooms, quaffles, bludgers, and other things. Could never play the game myself, I was always the commentator since both my friends played. Oh, we have to get you an owl too, very important for communication." replied Remus.

"My own owl, cool! Can I play quddich, sounds fun from what you've told me?" asked Paige.

"No, first years can't, you have to learn to fly first, and then we'll see if you are still interested." answered Remus calmly.

After they finished their ice cream, they took all their bags and went to look at the brooms and then they went to get and owl. Paige picked out and all black owl named Bullet. Then when it was getting dark, they apparated back.

"I'm never getting used to that." said Paige.

"Why don't you go get these things packed, we leave early tomorrow so get to bed early." said Remus.

"OK, 'night dad, 'night mom!" said Paige.

Paige ran up the stairs with all the bags and Bullet. She carefully removed all the items from the bags and pet them in her dad's old trunk, fed Bullet, and changed into her pajamas. Just as she was going to turn out the light she thought to write in the journal. She quietly go tout of her bed and got her journal out from under her shirts in her dresser, crawled back in bed and began to write:

_This has been amazing, I've been spending so much time with my dad and we've actually had a conversation! We went shopping today and the place Diagon Alley, was so cool, I saw so many people doing magic, got my first wand, new robes, uniform, and Bullet, my new owl. My dad also stopped at the Weasley's, the headmasters to discuss some teacher's things. Well, tomorrow is another day and I should be asleep._

She put the journal in her trunk and as she closed the lid, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Hurriedly she moved across her floor and scrambled into bed just as the door opened enough to let two faces see.

"I can't believe how well she has taken all this." said May

"Well, she likes it now, let's hope she still likes it when she get to Hogwarts." said Remus in reply.

"We can only hope." said May.

'What, why wouldn't I like it, I'm sure I'll make new friends and I'll be able to talk magic with other people. No more regular school for me, I want to learn magic and learn to fly, and play quiddich, and become and auror just like dad and….'

Many thoughts were racing through Paige's head and her dreams were full of what hogwarts was going to be like, what house was she going to be in, probably Griffindor, just like her father. She was going to be just like her father, except for the werewolf part.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here are my shout outs! Keep in mind most of these are probably older reviews so work with me here!

Orlandos Sweetheart: I read you loud in clear. I love your reviews! And no, I do not have any Queens!

dreamcatcher920: I didn't want to do Remus/Tonks because it's what people are expecting. I just want to be different, thanks for the review!

basketballqueen2009: I'm glad you had a little laugh and thanks for the review!

shmokey-bear: o, don't worry, I have other plans for her…MUHAHAHAHA! hehehe, thanks for reviewing.

sugar-huny-bun: sorry it seemed rushed. I was really boring to write and it started as a prologue and didn't work so it was just so you get what has happened since then. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!

SadBeauty-Dot: Glad you like it and thanks for the review!

Done with that, now on to the story!

Disclaimer: All names you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. The others are from my great mind! If you believe that, you obliviously have never met me!

"Paige, time to get up!" yelled May, only making Paige turn over in her bed.

"You don't want to be late, do you?" followed Remus.

With that Paige shot up, threw the covers off her bed, raced over to her dresser, threw some clothes of and bolted down the stairs for breakfast.

"Wow that was fast, if only you moved that fast for regular school. What would you like for your last breakfast?" asked May.

"Eggs and toast sounds great." replied Paige.

She walked over to the table and sat down next to Remus who was reading the paper. Across from her was Chase doing something that resembled eating.

"Here you go Paige." said May as she put the plate in front of her.

"Thanks mom. So dad, how does that platform thing work again?" said Paige.

"It's simple really, you just run at the wall between platforms nine and ten. The first time is always the hardest." said Remus matter-of-fact like.

"Well, are you ready?" asked Remus.

"I think so, bye momkiss, hug, bye Chase bear hug, Eskimo kiss. Good luck with him mom!" said Paige.

"Gee, thanks Paige, good luck to you at school, write often!" said May with tears growing in her eyes.

"I promise I will." said Paige reassuringly.

Remus and Paige got into the car and they all waved as the car drove away. It was a short trip to the station but to Paige it seemed like hours. Soon enough they reached the station.

"Here we are, just beyond that wall is the Hogwarts Express, let's go," said Remus.

They started running at the wall as soon as they were sure no Muggles were watching. Paige closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw the steam billowing from the train.

"Let's find you a seat, shall we?" said Remus.

Paige was so shocked, she just nodded her head and followed her father on to the train and into a compartment.

"Well, someone should be joining you shortly, there is never an empty compartment. They will tell you when you are getting close so you can get your school robes on." said Remus reassuringly.

"Ok." said Paige, still shocked but recovering quickly.

"I should get going now, I'm wanted back at the Ministry before I go, good luck, make good friends and you'll be fine. Don't forget to write, I love you." said Remus quickly.

"I promise dad, I love you too." said Paige, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Remus hugged his daughter good bye and left the station. Just like he said, a girl came and asked to sit with her.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked the girl.

"No, go ahead, my name is Paige." she replied.

"Cecily, Cecily Canson. Do you have a last name?" Cecily replied.

"Yes, sorry, Paige Lupin." said Paige foolishly.

Cecily's hazel eyes grew so large you would have thought that her auburn hair would have covered them and her jaw dropped.

"Your father is Remus Lupin?" said a very shocked Cecily.

"Yeah, why, is that a problem?" asked Paige, almost offended.

"No, not at all, it's just he is one of the reasons the magical world is what it is today, he's a hero around here. You didn't know?" said Cecily rather quickly.

"No, he kept me away from magic for some reason. He seemed to have left the 'hero' part out of his story." said Paige, shocked again.

Cecily put all her things up on the racks, two more people joined them.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked one.

They were twins, sandy blonde hair, one short the other long and shaggy and they both had blue eyes.

"Sure, I'm Paige Lupin." she replied.

"I'm Jason Aurous." said the boy with the short hair.

"The name is Drew Aurous." said the one with the long.

"I'm Cecily Canson, in case you were wondering."

The train left the station moments later and the quartet were spilling stories of their lives, family, and friends.

knock, knock

"Food trolley, anybody hungry?" came a woman's voice.

"Come to think of it, I did forget breakfast this morning." said Drew.

"Well, maybe you should have grabbed something like mom said." was Jason's reply.

"I'll have a chocolate frog and Bertie Botts please." said Paige kindly.

"You brave person, I'll just have a cauldron cake." said Cecily teasingly.

"We'll take two pumpkin pasties, four chocolate frogs, and two Bertie Botts." said Drew rather quickly.

"Pigs." said Paige and Cecily in unison.

It was amazing how close four people can get in so little time. Paige felt relaxed to have made friends already, now her only fear was…

"Do you think we'll all be in the same house?" thought Paige out loud.

"My mum was in Gryffindor, I'll probably be the same." said Cecily calmly.

"Both our parents were, it's all up to you Paige." said Jason.

Paige sighed deeply and frowned, with her eyes adverted she said, "My dad was too."

They all gave a big sigh of relief. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"We'll be there shortly so you should get your robes on now." said the prefect.

"Thanks, we will." said Paige stifling giggles.

They all got on their robes and sat quietly back down.

"Promise me one thing, even if we don't get in the same house, we'll all be friends?" asked Cecily.

"Promise." said Paige.

"I guess." said Jason huffily.

"I don't know…" said Drew cautiously.

The train stopped and they all got off. The first person they met was none other than Hagrid. "First 'ears, folla me."

(A/N: I don't know how to do his accent, so he's done talking now. Sorry if it's really bad.)

Paige, Cecily, Drew and Jason all got into one boat. The sight they saw was truly amazing, the castle in the distance, the lake before them, and seven years of school.

later

The sorting hat had sung its song and Professor McGonagall led the first years in.

"Aurous, Drew." McGonagall read.

'_Oh no, the first one to go,' _were his exact thoughts. "Come on, Jason is older." said Drew.

"Only by two minutes," yelled Jason's voice from the crowd.

"Just sit down." said McGonagall exasperated.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

"I could have told you that." said Drew as he sat down at the table.

"Aurous, Jason." said McGonagall.

"Oh, boy……GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat.

"This is going to be a long seven years." said McGonagall to herself.

After a few other people…

"Canson, Cecily." said McGonagall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat. The look of relief on the face was priceless.

After a few more people…

"Lupin, Paige." said McGonagall.

gulp _come on, how hard can it be? Who am I kidding, with my luck I'll be in Slytherin, dad would kill me, where is he anyways? His chair is empty at the table._ Paige sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Haven't I sorted you before? You are too much like your father, except the werewolf part…GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat.

Paige felt like she floated back to the table. After everyone else was sorted, Headmaster Weasley rose to give a speech. As usual, he told where was off limits and things like that. Soon he was done and the feast began.

"How can you eat all that?" said Cecily with a look of disgust on her face.

"Easy." was all Jason and Drew managed to get out.

"Must be a guy thing." said Paige.

"No, it's a man thing" said Drew with pride.

"You eat like my little brother." said Paige.

"Thanks, I take it as a compliment." said Drew.

"He must have great taste." said Jason.

After the meal, the Head Boy and Girl led them up to the dorms.

"Girls dorms are this way." said the Head Girl.

"And boys are this way." said the Head Boy.

"Few, with the way they eat, I don't want to see them sleep." said Cecily relieved.

"They probably snore." said Paige agreeing with her.

"We heard that." said Jason and Drew in a whisper.

"You will find everything by your beds." finished the Head Girl.

"I'm beat, shall we go?" asked Cecily.

"Sure, hey, do you remember the password?" said Paige.

"Ummm, it's…" started Paige.

"Werewolf." finished Drew.

"Speaking of which, we need to talk. Everybody knows your dad is a werewolf, I have no problem with that. We were just curious if you were one too." said Jason.

"It's complicated, but no, why do you ask?" said Paige taken aback.

"Just wondering, I heard they hurt a lot, do they?" continued Drew.

"Drew, that's not very nice, how would she know?" said Cecily scolding.

"The truth is I don't, he takes a potion and he was never really around because he had to help the ministry and all that. Is that all, because we were going to bed?" said Paige.

"You just want to get away from us." said Jason with fake tears in his eyes.

sniff,sniff was all they got from Drew.

"Yeah, sure, that's it." said Cecily as they walked away.

They changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. Paige took out her diary as Cecily read.

_It's hard to believe that is was just this morning when I left. Hogwarts is amazing, Cecily, Jason, and Drew are amazing, and life is good. Tomorrow is another day and classes start. I wonder what happened that Dad didn't come? He'll probably be here tomorrow. I really hope I don't get lost. At least the upperclassmen seem nice, they will help me…I hope._

Well, there it is. It's going to be awhile before the next one. I'm trying to read two books at once. I'll have one up before the end of the school year, I promise. If not two.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this took longer than I had hope, but it's here. It's a little short but more should be coming soon, if I don't get too busy. I don't have any shout-outs this time, I've forgotten most by now but thanks very, very, very, very much for the reviews, they do help to get chapters out quicker…

The breakfast table the next morning was filled with people comparing schedules. Paige and Cecily had all their classes together, like most first years, along with Jason and Drew.

"Come on guys, we have to get to Herbology." said Paige.

The four went out the door and into the yard. The sun was shining on the dew-wet grass as they made their way to the greenhouse.

"Welcome first years to herbology. I'm Neville Longbottom. In this class you will learn about different magical plants and what their uses are. Any questions?"

The first years looked at each other, no one daring to raise their hand.

"None? Alright then, on with today's lesson. Today we will start with the basic equipment…

AFTER CLASS

"That wasn't too bad." said Cecily.

"That was just the basic things and I'm already confused." said Drew.

"What's next?" asked Paige

"Transfiguration…oboy, McGonagall


	6. Chapter 6

"DAD" was all Paige could mouth out as he winked at her.

"Well, incase you didn't know," Remus continued, "I'm Professer Lupin. I was supposed to be helping with history of magic but for awhile I will be teaching here so let's get started."

Paige noticed there was something different about him, in both appearance and actions. For one, he looked a little paler. The other thing was he was a little shaky.

"So, if you would please turn to page two in your books, you will see…yes?"

Remus had looked up to see Drew with his hand in the air. The boy next to him, Jason, had smacked his hand smacked against his forehead in shame.

"What is you name?" asked Remus.

"Jason Aurous"

"You have a question?"

"Yes, what happened to McGonagall and when will she be back?"

Remus sighed, "I'm not obligated to tell you what happened but I have a feeling it will be awhile." was all he said.

"'bout time she left" muttered a Slytherin.

All the Slytherins laughed quietly and the Gryfindors glared (A/N an evil death glare. What they didn't know was that they were throwing daggers at them with their eyes. MUHAHAHA…couldn't resist. Back to the real story now O.o ) Remus could feel the tension.

"Ok now, back to the book, page two, you'll see some of the effects of incorrect transfiguration…

After class was dismissed, Remus went over to Paige.

"So how are things going so far? You like your classes so far?" asked Remus.

"It's not too bad. Dad, could I ask you a quick question?" was Paige's reply.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" said a confident Remus.

"What's really wrong Dad? Your acting strange and you look pale, I'm worried. What happened?" asked Paige.

Remus took a big breath and exhaled while shuffling his feet. "I really wish I could tell you but…it's, I…I can't, not yet. In time I promise you will know." was all he managed to say.

"Oh, figures, guess I should get to class." said Paige as she turned and left. Remus just looked at his shoes until he heard the door close.

"She'll know soon enough." he whispered to himself.

"Come on, just one more class before lunch." said an oddly chipper Cecily.

"Yippee skippee, it's potions, too." said Drew, mocking Cecily with a little skipping.

"Let's just get this over with." said Jason laughing.

Paige nodded and followed. No one asked what she had talked about. They weren't sure they wanted to know. They walked all the way to the Dungeon in silence. When they got to class, Paige decided she needed to vent a little in her journal.

_That was typical Dad with his big secrets again. Just once it would be nice to talk to him, like we did before when he was telling me everything about magic. I want him to tell me things straight forward, no dancing around the topic. I don't need to be protected anymore._

Then Jason and Drew started talking. Well, it was more of a row. Shall we listen in?

"I'm telling you, the potions professor is Hermione Granger." started Drew

"And I'm here to tell you your dumb and it's someone new." retorted Jason.

"Oh, huh, is that so, and who is this 'someone' you refer to?" asked Drew smartly.

"I believe I could answer that if everyone would sit down." said a voice in the corner.

Yeah cliff hangers! I wonder who it could be? Oh, that's right, I know already it's (sound of a passing train) and then (day-care passes with crying babies). Yep, so stick around, more to come! smalltowngirl


	7. Chapter 7

If you think you know silence, you should have been there. It was suddenly so quiet your ears would have popped. The all the students moved quickly to the open seats.

"My name is Bill Weasley, and to settle your row, Professor Granger was supposed to teach, but she had other things she wanted to do. She may or may not be back, but either way, I'm your professor and you must learn potions. Now, I'm hoping you all have your books."

Paige slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Lupin, Remus Lupin's daughter if I'm not mistaken?" reacted Bill.

"Yes, I was wondering if Professor Granger's absence has anything to do with the absence of Professor McGonagall." said Paige.

Professor Weasley suddenly became very stiff as he had been very relaxed before.

"I don't' know, any other questions, no? Good, moving on then. Open your books to page three and you will see…

Paige didn't listen to most of her class then, she was piecing together the little puzzle she had stumbled upon.

"I'm telling you, they have to be connected somehow, it's just too ironic. And when I asked, it was obvious that he knew there was something going on. He tried to be cunning but it didn't work." Paige told everyone.

"It's the first day and you're already trying to find a big, hidden plan." said Jason.

"I kind of agree, it is just a little too strange." said Cecily hesitantly.

"I don't want to think about it yet, first we eat." said Drew.

"I think that when ever he is hungry, his brain doesn't work, wouldn't you agree?" teased Paige.

"I don't think his brain ever works but that might just be me." retorted Cecily.

"You have a point." agreed Paige.

The two girls walked into the Great Hall that was buzzing with activity giggling. The boys stopped, looked at each other, and muttered 'Girls', shrugged, and walked in.

"Well, that was good. What' next?" asked Drew.

"That would be class." said Jason.

"Oh darn, I was hoping for a nap." said Drew upset.

"You should have thought of that 3-pieces-of-cake ago." said Paige, stifling a laugh.

"BURP…nope, too good, what class is next?" replied Drew.

"Charms with Flitwick." said Cecily.

"Excellent, shall we go then?" asked Drew.

"I don't believe we have a choice." said Jason.

"There's always that nap." said Drew with hope dripping in his voice.

"Or not." said Paige.

During lunch, Paige kept looking over at the teachers table, some were missing and those that were there were talking about something, almost whispering. When Paige and the others were outside the Hall, she asked if anyone else noticed.

"Sorry, didn't really look." said Cecily.

"I noticed some were gone. They did seem kind of nervous about something, too." said Jason.

"Jason, you can pay attention to thing like that when you eat or at least what you call eating? How do you manage?" said Cecily, shocked.

"I think of it as a talent." said Jason.

"I saw the Headmaster leave once, but he came back not long after. Does that count?"

"Sure, let's just get to our seats." laughed Paige.

Charms went by without a hitch. Probably because Flitwick was actually there and they didn't do any spells.

"Yes, finally we get outside, we have flying next!" said a very happy Jason.

"I could use some fresh air." said Paige absent mindedly.

"It wouldn't kill me." said Cecily.

"Not unless you fall off." Drew pointed out.

"Wow, you should be a motivational speaker!" said Cecily, her voice dripping with sarcasm as they walked out of the door and on to the lawn.

"He's just cranky 'cause he didn't get his nap." said Paige after a deep breath of fresh air.

"Hey, I resent that." said Drew between sneezes from looking at the sun. (A/N I would like to thank two friends who have that problem with the bright sun.)

"Welcome class, glad to see the new comers to Hogwarts on the beautiful day." said Professor Oliver Wood.

"Translation, I'm glad to see all the people that might be able to help the quiddich team for Gryfindor. (A/N Hello again, just wants to say sorry for any horrible misspellings. If you see one, let me know!)

"Alright, let's get started. If everyone would stand next to your brooms, put your hand over it and say up." directed Oliver.

"Up!" yelled all the first years in almost perfect unison.

Drew's broom flew straight to his hand, Jason's twitched a little before it came up, and Paige only had to say it twice and it came to her. But Cecily…

"Up…Up….UP I SAID YOU BLOODY BROOM!"

After that, it flew up gracefully to her hand. With a look of pride on her face, she looked to her friends and the rest of the class, including Oliver, to see some very weird looks.

"Ok then, everyone got theirs? Good! Now mount your broom…good! Now hold on tight and kick LIGHTLY off the ground, just enough to hover. Alright, go." instructed Wood.

The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and pushed off the ground. They hovered in triumph for being the first ones up. Soon, Paige finally got the courage to get up, and then there was Cecily. While trying to impress some other boys, she kicked off and it defiantly wasn't lightly. She flew up into the air and soared. After she composed herself, she came slowly back down.

"Well, that was exciting." said Cecily, avoiding eye contact.

"Ha, that was great, guess who is going to be asked to play?" teased Paige.

"Sure, we're the first ones up, but she has to out do us." said Jason.

When the whole class had been up and all feet had safely landed, it was time to go to history.

"Wait, if your dad's not teaching history, then who is?" asked Drew.

"Were you not listening, he said the ghost would be teaching, duh." replied Jason.

"Wow, you listened." said Paige.

"My attention span is growing, thanks for noticing." said Jason pleased.

"I think mine shrunk, where are we going?" asked Drew.

"You'll see." said Cecily mysteriously.

When they got to class, they took the seats in the back. They started passing notes.

"_How come this class is longer than all the others."_ wrote Cecily.

"_It's not, it's just so boring that every minute seems to last SIX WEEKS."_ Drew wrote back.

"_My dad already told me all of this, it was much more exciting then."_ wrote Paige

"_Wait, did he just fall asleep?"_ scribbled Jason.

"_Oh no, he's starting his speech over!"_ wrote Drew.

"_Should we correct him?"_ asked Paige.

"_Nah"_ wrote Cecily, Drew, and Jason.

"Three, two, one… next class!" whispered Drew.

"Oh, defense against the dark arts, this could actually be a good…" started Cecily.

"Shhh, listen. It's Tonks and my dad." whispered Paige urgently.

"So, have you heard about McGonagol?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, I took over her class." replied Remus shortly.

"What did they tell you?" asked Tonks.

"Not much, just she was ta…Paige?" said Remus.

"Hi dad! Just going to class, DADA, got to go, don't want to be late, see you later, love you. Let's GO guys." said Paige rather quickly.

They went into a class room that was buzzing with gossip. They didn't hear much, and what they did, they already know. They weren't the only people guess a connection.

"I heard she died, but they don't want to tell." one girl told her friend.

"Well, I heard she ran away, and no one can find her." said her friend.

"Me too, and that they think she transformed herself into a tree." said Cecily before running away giggling to catch up with the others before Tonks started the class.

"Well, hello class. You can call me Tonks. In this class I will teach you how to protect yourselves from, well, evil. What else? Let's just start with how to tell who is evil. If you could open your books to page 2, we'll get this class going." said Tonks.

It's not the best place to stop, but that's actually the end of the class. Hard to tell but I don't know what to do for a class really. Anywho, hope you liked it and REVIEW. More to come. When, no one really knows. Oh, and I need help with my next chapter. I need help on how to play chess. I can give you a...cookie? Yeah, that's it. smalltowngurl


	8. Chapter 8

"Ha, I love that class." said Drew dreamily.

"Why? It's the only that gave us homework?" asked a very confused Cecily.

"It has a girl!" asked Jason.

"NO!" shouted Drew disgusted at the thought of him crushing on a teacher.

"I think I know how his mind works, it's the last class? Do I win?" asked Paige.

"You are right, but what about Care of Magical Creatures?" asked Drew.

"It's tomorrow instead of flying class." answered Cecily.

"I bet you a chocolate frog we have a different professor." said Paige.

"I hope neither of you are crazy enough to take that offer." said Cecily.

"I would, but I don't have a chocolate frog to bet with." said Drew.

"Come on, let's go do something not school related." said Jason.

"I could do that." said Paige relieved.

The four walked back to the Gryfindor Common Room. They all collapsed on a couch in front of the fireplace.

"So…what do you do for fun?" asked Paige to no one in particular.

"Wizard's Chess." said Jason and Drew together before Cecily could think.

"Wow, ok then, that was kind of scary but I'll bite. What's different then regular chess?" asked Paige.

"Have you ever played muggle chess before?" asked Drew.

"Yeah, with my dad, but it can't be the same." said Paige as the twins leaned in closer at the thought of playing the game.

"Well, yes and no. The playing is the same but there is a little change. You'll see if you play." said Jason.

"I get the game boards!" yelled Drew as he jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to the dormitories.

"He hasn't had that much energy since we walked to lunch." laughed Cecily as the others nodded in agreement.

"So we have two boards, you guys going to play or not?" asked Jason.

"Sure." said Paige.

"I haven't played for awhile, but sure." said Cecily.

THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUD

"Ok, ouch, that hurt…but I got the game boards! So who is going to be my next victim?" asked Drew.

"That confidant? Ok, I'll take you on." said Cecily.

"So I guess it's you and me, go easy on me" said Paige.

"Yeah, sure." replied Jason, with absolutely no hint of sarcasm. (A/N and if you believe that part, you are very gullible.)

I know it's really short but Final Fiction X wanted more, and this was all I had. More to come as soon as I can get it done. Which might take a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

The boards were set, pawns in front, rooks, or castles, knights, bishops, queens and kings behind them. Drew and Cecily were making a bet on the game. Knowing Cecily, Paige knew it was going to be good. Then they started the games. Paige was told to move the pieces with her voice, not her hands. Jason and Drew were the first to move. The games went on for hours, stopping only once for supper. It was quick, even Drew didn't eat much so they could get back to the games.

Later, much later…

"Check!" said Paige proudly.

Jason moved his king to what he thought was a safer spot on the board. Then it was Paige's turn again. She took her time to survey the board and her options. She realized she had only one choice that didn't put her king in danger and it would put Jason's back in danger, not only in danger but…

"Queen to D7…checkmate!" said Paige relieved.

"How? No way? Ugh! She beat me, she really beat me!" said Jason shocked.

"CHECKMATE! I WIN! I'll get the…HAHAHA!" screamed a very happy Cecily.

Cecily ran over to where Jason was sitting, still trying to find a way out. She whispered something in his ear. His jaw dropped. He turned to face Cecily with a grin on his face. They ran up the boy's dorm stairs. Paige sat, still happy she won, and shocked at the way the pieces just fell apart. She looked over to see Drew running out of the Common Room. She glanced back to the stairs but no one was there.

"I want to know what he has to do. There's no way he's getting out of it." said Paige.

* * *

Here you go, one pair of Drew's underwear. You truly are awesome!" said Jason.

"Thank you!" said Cecily with a smile on her face as she took the undies, took out her wand from in her robes, said a few words under her breath. The underwear turned pink. She said some more words and purple polka-dots appeared, more words, rainbows, more words, and a very pretty unicorn was on the front.

When she was satisfied, Jason was rolling on the floor with laughter. They went down the stairs in time to see Paige running threw the portrait after Drew and they followed. After a couple of minutes they heard foot steps stop and some one fall. They watched as Paige turned the corner.

"We got him now!" said Cecily out of breath.  
Jason was about to say something in agreement when they heard Paige scream

* * *

.

MUHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I would like to say more, but I'm gonna start typing the rest! Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

"Paige!" yelled Jason.

They increased their pace and rounded the corner that Drew and Paige had turned. The site before them was shocking. Paige was helping a very white Drew up off the floor. Drew and Paige were staring at what Drew hit. Cecily and Jason followed their eyes and found someone very familiar.

"Professor McGonagall?" gasped Cecily.

It was, but she didn't respond, she didn't even move. She just stared dead ahead, eyes wide open. Her skin was a dull gray and covered in sweat. Her robes were ripped and there was blood everywhere.

"I'll go get Madam Promfrey." said Jason before anyone could think.

"I'll get the headmaster, you guys stay here with her, make sure she doesn't go anywhere." said Cecily shortly after.

Paige nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she opened them, Drew was putting his robe around McGonagall's shoulders.

"Good idea. Let's see if we can get her to sit down." said Paige.

Drew nodded in agreement.

"Professor, do you remember us? You sorted us into Gryfindor before you disappeared. Seems like so long ago but it was only last night." said Paige soothingly trying to get her to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"We missed you today in class." said Drew after finding his voice again and helped Paige get her over to the wall.

"Don't worry," said Paige noticing a little change in her face. "My dad took over for awhile, Remus Lupin."

"Come on Professor, just sit down with us." said Drew.

After a couple minutes of trying to get the very stiff McGongall to sit, they all collapsed to the ground.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" said Paige after she caught her breath. "Hey, by the way, are you alright?" asked Paige now that she had time to think clearly.

"I'll be fine when this night is over" he replied as they heard footsteps, hoping it was a friend returning with help.

A/N It's really short, but I want to split up the different things that happened to the different people. Next is Jason, and that one is really, really, really, really, really, really short. Not even half a hand written page. You know what, I'll just type that now that I did all this talking, and it's just like a break, right?

Jason took off running, afraid and unsure of what he had just seen. Adrenaline pumping, he made it to the hospital wing in no time.

"What's wrong my dear?" said Madam Promfrey calmly noticing his white, clammy skin. _"Must be the flu…"_ she thought to herself.

"Profess…Professor…McGonagall…hall by Gryfindor dorms…something wrong…HURRY." managed Jason.

"Oh my, are you sure?" said Madam Promfrey thinking it was a prank._ 'It better not be.'_ she thought.

"Hurry!" he said. She jumped into action and grabs some of her medical aides before Jason grabbed her arm and started running for the third time that night.

Ok, now I'm done. Next is Cecily's story…


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is pretty short, sorry, but after this, it's going to be intense…whoa! After this is posted I'm going to go type up some more chapters that I have planned. That means more reviews will mean the next chapter. Enjoy!

After Jason had left, Cecily knew what she had to do. She had to tell the Headmaster. She went running to the hall she knew it was in but only then did she realize she had one big problem, she didn't know where or how to get into his office. When she got to the hall she remembered having a class nearby, potions, not far away, with Professor Weasley. She got to the door and started banging as hard as she could until she heard heavy footsteps inside.

"Hey, what is all this about?" yelled Bill as he opened the door.

"I need to talk to the Headmaster….NOW!" yelled Cecily at the memory of what she just saw.

"What's wrong?" said Bill, now full of concern.

Cecily started shaking because she was so scared. Bill just nodded and led her to the gargoyle statue of the Headmaster's office.

"Airplanes" said Bill.

The gargoyle jumped aside and the two went up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. They opened the door and found him behind his desk.

"What's going on?" he said after seeing the now very pale Cecily.

"You have to come quick. It's McGonagol. We found her in a hall by Gryfindor's Dorms. Jason went to get Madam Promfrey, he's my friend. She didn't look like herself, or act like her." rambled Cecily as she wrung her hands.

"Calm down, just lead us to where you saw her, we'll find her again." said the Headmaster.

"Paige and Drew should be with her, they were going to try to get her to sit down." said Cecily as she led them out the door and down the stairs. She found his mood comforting.

"Let's not waste time then." replied Arthur.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I know I've been jumping around so as a heads up, this is back to Paige and Drew in the hall so no one is lost. My chapters have been short but now I should be getting them up quicker for awhile…I hope.**

* * *

The footsteps were almost upon them, echoing through the halls eerily. Paige had already decided that there were too many to be any of their friends returning with help. She started searching for her wand and was relieved to find she had remembered to but it in her pocket. So there they sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity. They heard no voices, only footsteps and the beating of their hearts which seemed to be in their throats.

Then they came around the same corner they had ran around not long ago with their black, billowing robes, their faces hidden behind masks. Time seemed to be in slow motion. Seeing them, Paige remembered an article she read that morning in the Daily Prophet about Death eaters resurfacing. It was as she was looking at the picture that was with it, but here it was dangerous.

Then they stopped, there were only three of them, and raised their wands. Paige took hers out, although she didn't know any spells, she thought she could at least try. Drew went to grab his wand and realized with horror that it was in his robes on his teacher. Paige saw his head snap to look and McGonagol and then got up and stood in front of Drew as he scrambled to get his wand out.

The Death eaters sent spell at them. There voices were so cold, and inhuman sounding that it sent chills down their spines. One very well aimed spell was headed straight for her chest. She watched it, time still going so slow. She watched it come closer and closer but she couldn't move, she couldn't feel. The spell hit it's mark, time caught up. She hit the floor hard. Drew finally got his wand out as Paige hit the floor. The last thing she saw that night was his face in shock as another spell in brilliant color was heading for him next.

* * *

I'm hoping this is a little longer but I don't think it's half bad…and a loverly cliffy too! So we all know I like this chapter, but I want to know what YOU think. Please leave your review at the sound of the beep…..

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again! I'm trying to write longer things but it's hard and I don't know how far I want to go. So, hope you enjoy and review!!

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the big night and Drew was still haunted by nightmares and his own memories. He thankfully dodged the spell that was heading for him and just in time for the Headmaster, Professor Bill Weasley, and Cecily to come around that now famous corner that was avoided at all cost by Drew.

It had been an amazing battle but it all happened too quickly. Drew couldn't take it all in. He was just staring at Paige's motionless body, thinking that it had only been seconds since they were talking, forty eight hours that they knew each other, but she protected him when he was vulnerable. By the time it was over, Paige was on the ground with Madam Promfrey hovering over her doing her best to save her. When Drew finally tore his eyes away, he noticed how the world had changed around him. Cecily and Jason were by his side doing what he had been doing. McGonagol was gone, he later found out that the Death eaters took her again. But many more people were there now. They looked tired and sad, they were the Order. Some he recognized as his teachers he had that day. Others he recognized from pictures in books, the teachers that he was supposed to have. Everyone was motionless, like Paige. In fact, Drew thought time had stopped completely until he realized that Madam Promfrey was moving. Then the Order started to react.

Professor Lupin was running to his daughter, a look of panic and terror in his eyes, and a wave of guilt swept over Drew.

'_I should have had my wand with me. She shouldn't have had to protect me.'_ he thought.

Professor Lupin knelt down next to his daughter and started stroking her hair. He started whispering with Madam Promfrey, but Drew didn't want to know. He looked back up and listened to what the rest of the Order was saying.

"We have to follow them. We'll let you know what we find. Keep an eye out for anything unusual." said a woman Drew remembered as Hermoine Granger.

"Take care, and don't worry about us." replied Bill Weasley.

"You need to teach more protection and defense spells to first years, and then maybe this won't happen again." said Ron Weasley glancing once more at Paige.

"Of course." replied Tonks.

And with that, part of the Order left, on the trail of the Death eaters.

Paige spent a couple days in the hospital, her father leaving her side only to teach classes, those he remembered to go to. Jason and Cecily visited everyday, but Drew couldn't face her. Whenever he thought about going to visit, he thought back to that day, he felt more guilt, and couldn't. He spent a lot of his time like that, just thinking, remembering, alone. He spent lots of time staring at books, out the window, in the fireplace. His stomach was constantly tied in knots. He couldn't pay attention to anything and was doing horrible in school.

But then Paige got out of the hospital wing and started talking with…more like at, Drew, whether he wanted to or not. Eventually, Drew started talking again, then joking, and finally laughing. The group was back to life the way it was supposed to happen. School, fun, sleep, and repeat.

School was back to normal, you know, in a missing-teachers-and-more-DADA-class sort of way. Like Ron had advised, Tonks was teaching defense and other spells to the students. Of course, Jason and Cecily were good, but Paige was great. And Drew, considering he had been failing all of his classes not long ago, was amazing. Knowing now that Paige was ok and didn't blame him, he knew he couldn't let that happen again. Paige gave him a second chance and he wasn't about to screw it up.

"Ok class, that's enough practice for one day, take your seats." said Tonks after another very successful class.

"TAKE YOUR SEATS!" she yelled again, her hair turning fiery red, then back to the bubble gum pink after the class sat down.

"Thank you. You guys are doing great! You just keep working on it and you could take on older students no problem. But don't or you'll lose many house points…Got it? Good, now get out of here before I assign homework for the weekend.

* * *

Well, I've been working on this for a long time so I'll stop here, post, get some REVIEWS (hint, wink, nudge, cough, wink…) and I'll work on the next chappie…eventually.


End file.
